Angels
by buildingbridges
Summary: C'était leur secret, leur bulle de bonheur que personne ne pouvait percer parce que personne – même ceux dont ils étaient les plus proches – ne savait ce qu'ils partageaient. - One shot situé dans le futur.


_Inspiré par la chanson de The xx du même nom. _

* * *

Castle n'aimait pas les secrets. La vie lui avait durement appris que bien souvent, ils créaient plus de dégâts qu'ils n'en évitaient. Il les assimilait souvent à des mensonges, qui faisaient toujours plus de mal que la vérité, aussi violente soit-elle. Surtout lorsqu'il devait cacher quelque chose aux gens qu'il aimait, que ça soit amoureusement ou platoniquement. Mais partager un secret avec Kate Beckett – avec la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde – c'était différent.

Chaque regard échangé lorsqu'ils étaient au milieu de ceux qui ignoraient ce qu'ils cachaient était comme un délit, mais plus encore, c'était la magie qui s'en échappait qu'il aimait le plus. Il tournait la tête vers elle, croisait ses yeux verts où éclataient ces petites étoiles brillantes qu'elle réservait aux gens à qui elle offrait son affection, et il savait qu'elle le comprenait. C'était _leur_ secret, _leur_ bulle de bonheur que personne ne pouvait percer parce que personne – même ceux dont ils étaient les plus proches – ne savait ce qu'ils partageaient.

Kate l'interrompit dans ses pensées, créant un creux sur le matelas lorsqu'elle se glissa à nouveau sous la couette, déposant entre eux les objets de son départ momentané vers la salle de bain, où elle avait laissé ses achats de la veille dans deux sacs près de la porte avant d'aller se coucher, épuisée de sa journée alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'en faire des bien plus longues que ça.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, remonta l'épais drap jusqu'à sa taille et se servit de son coude et de sa main pour soutenir sa tête sur l'oreiller. Castle la regarda faire silencieusement, ses yeux alternant entre ce qu'elle avait ramené et son corps qui s'ajustait à nouveau au lit tandis qu'elle s'y installait le plus confortablement possible.

Elle lui offrit un sourire dans la pénombre presque complète de la chambre aux couleurs chaudes, puis posa sa main gauche sur un de ses trésors, son regard y étant attaché, l'affection débordant de ses iris.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'adapter à la vision des deux bagues qui habillaient son annuaire, l'une plus imposante que l'autre avec le diamant qui ornait son anneau d'argent – bien qu'il fut petit comparé à ce qu'il avait envisagé au départ, mais qui ne lui aurait pas convenu parce que ce n'était pas son genre et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu porter sa bague au travail. Il y était habitué, pourtant, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait passé la première à son doigt, ce soir d'hiver lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et l'avait remercié en murmurant à son oreille de l'avoir choisi comme sa muse. Ca faisait des mois qu'il avait enfilé la deuxième – les échangeant de place pour respecter la tradition – devant tous leurs amis et leur famille, bien que peu nombreux parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas un mariage trop encombrant et intimidant alors que c'était censé être le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Sa main vint chevaucher la sienne au-dessus du bout de tissus et il caressa sa peau douce à force d'utilisation de cette crème dont elle vantait tant les mérites lorsqu'il la complimentait sur la texture de son épiderme sous ses doigts. Elle les entrelaça aux siens et son sourire – ce grand sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents – s'agrandit, ces petites rides de joies débordant aux coins de ses yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de déplacer sa paume au-dessus de sa joue et de l'embrasser, parce que c'était la seule façon de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il espéra que la danse lente de leurs lèvres lui transmettrait ce soudain pic d'amour encore plus important qu'à la normale, et à en croire la façon dont elle le regarda une fois qu'il eut repris sa place, ses yeux légèrement plus foncés à cause du désir qui flottait dans ses veines, mais pleurant son amour à torrent sans verser une seule larme, ce qu'il ressentait était partagé.

Castle commença par effleurer les oreilles en coton survolant la capuche du gilet beige dont la taille atteignait seulement un peu plus que la largeur de sa main. Il fit de même avec le bas, puis les écarta pour passer à l'ensemble bleu nuit surmonté de petites étoiles qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant.

Il enfonça son poing dans le minuscule bonnet, fit danser les chaussons avec ses petits doigts puis les enroula dans le body avant de se rapprocher de sa femme, les larmes parlant dans ses yeux.

Elle ne cessait de le surprendre, même si des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il ignorait à son sujet, toujours quelque chose qu'il découvrait dans le silence qu'ils s'offraient en ne prononçant pas un mot, communiquant par des regards et des gestes parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils se parlaient le mieux.

Et c'est dans cette optique qu'il la découvrait une fois de plus, cette fois en tant que future mère. Elle était bien différente de l'inspecteur de police qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de le suivre au commissariat où elle travaillait, des années plus tôt. Elle était bien différente de la collègue qu'elle était avec Gates ou Montgomery, bien différente de l'amie qu'elle était avec Lanie, Ryan ou Esposito. Elle bien différente de la fille qu'elle était auprès de son père, bien différente de la fille amputée d'un parent auprès de sa mère décédée.

Elle était différente de la partenaire honnête qu'elle était avec lui, bien différente de l'amoureuse tendre qu'elle était devenue à ses côté au fil du temps, bien différente de la muse qu'elle lui était à de nombreux égards. Elle était différente de l'épouse joueuse qu'elle était la plupart du temps avec lui, même avant qu'ils se marient.

Elle était quelqu'un d'autre, une facette de Kate Beckett qui lui était totalement étrangère, bien qu'il en ait vu quelques aperçus auparavant – mais ils n'étaient rien comparés au résultat qu'elle lui offrait maintenant et, il en était sûr, qu'elle lui offrirait lorsqu'elle ne serait plus seulement mère dans le devenir mais mère de leur enfant.

L'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos avant une main sur son torse, Kate le coinça contre le matelas en s'asseyant sur ses hanches, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son épaule lorsqu'elle baissa la tête. Il posa sa main sur ses cuisses, mais elle s'empara de l'autre et la déplaça sur son ventre à peine différent sous les vêtements qu'elle portait la journée, camouflant leur secret derrière des chemises qui ne laissent rien deviner de ce qu'ils cachaient.

Il sentit la légère bosse à la surface de son abdomen et fit glisser sa paume pour que seulement son pouce puisse toucher le point le plus haut de son ventre arrondi.

L'écrivain sourit, portant sa main jusqu'au visage de sa muse qui, lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, s'avança vers lui, comme pour en demander plus, un large sourire éclatant même dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Puis il l'embrassa, le goût d'un secret qui rendait les choses un peu plus belles qu'elles l'étaient déjà sur sa langue.


End file.
